A cor do silêncio
by Dana Norram
Summary: Silêncio que sujava as mãos. // SLASH // DumbledorexGrindelwald // FICLET


**Nome do autor**: Dana Norram**  
Título:** A cor do silêncio**  
Sumário:** Um silêncio que sujava as mãos.  
**Casal****:** Gellert Grindelwald e Albus Dumbledore  
**Gênero:** Angst e Slash (mas angst do que slash, na verdade xD)  
**Classificação:** PG-13

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se fossem, Dumbie teria saído do armário dois mil anos atrás.

**AVISO:** Essa fic contém SLASH (homem_pegando_homem). Não gosta, não leia. Mas é canon, viu? XD

* * *

**A cor do silêncio  
**por Dana Norram

* * *

"Por que _Albus_?" O tom sarcástico não o irritou, muito pelo contrário, fazia com que ele tivesse vontade de ouvir mais. "Não sei se combina."

O rapaz encarou o outro e soltou uma risada. Mais irônica do que espirituosa. Com aquele jeito de _eu pensei nisso antes de você_.

"Minha mãe achava que soava bem."

—**x—**

Albus ouviu pacientemente os resmungos do irmão sobre o estado deplorável do corpo da mãe, baseado no relato da vizinha que a encontrou.

Aberforth sempre tivera aquele jeito quase maníaco de falar. Cru e grosseiro e _vivo_. Do tipo que doía os ouvidos de qualquer um que fosse só um pouco mais culto. Não era nem pela altura ou pelo tom, mas pelas palavras que usava. Sempre as primeiras que lhe vinham à cabeça, cheias de _vísceras_. Sem passarem pela peneira do bom senso antes de escorrem para fora do prato.

Ele disse ainda que podia se virar e, claro, defendeu Ariana que, ao canto da sala, percebendo que falavam dela, cobriu o rosto com as mãos pálidas e magrinhas de veias escuras.

Quando o irmão terminou, o silêncio inoportuno e frio encheu o lugar, fazendo mais barulho do que _todas_ aquelas palavras primitivas _juntas_.

E Albus quase pediu por mais detalhes, mesmo que indigestos, só para não ter de olhar as mãos da irmã e imaginar a _cor_ que as manchavam quando a encontraram.

—**x—**

A mãe gostava do cabelo dele e quando Albus era menor e Aberforth era muito pequeno e Ariana nem tinha nascido ainda, ela tinha o costume de passar a hora do café da manhã inteira penteando as mechas grossas enquanto dizia o quanto seu primogênito era bonito e especial.

Albus sempre sorria de lado em resposta, mais orgulhoso do que lisonjeado.

—**x—**

Ele às vezes, e só às vezes, sentia-se mal por não se sentir mal em deixar a mãe sozinha com a irmã. Era quando se lembrava de que era tão mais importante e necessário lá fora, fazendo coisas, descobrindo coisas, ajudando a Grifinória a ganhar a copa das casas e sendo o primeiro do ano de todos os anos.

Não nascera para cuidar da família e Gellert foi o primeiro a lhe dizer isso, em voz alta, após longos minutos em que os dois passaram olhando um para o outro sem trocarem uma só palavra. O fim da segunda semana que passavam juntos.

"Não é a toa que está assim tão infeliz. Você é um paradoxo, meu caro Albus." Gellert havia quebrado o silêncio nascido de uma discussão qualquer e esticara os dedos para tirar os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto de Albus. "E já sabe disso. Está no lugar errado. Não há nada para você aqui."

—**x—**

Mas houve. Por dois meses. Os mais curtos da sua vida. E os melhores também, ele não teria coragem de negar, nem décadas depois. Dois meses em que mesmo o silêncio era tão valioso quanto rubis lapidados. Uma paz ingênua que significava apenas o começo de uma nova e tão bem-vinda batalha de palavras.

—**x—**

Jamais houve um _eu gosto de você_. Eles simplesmente sabiam. Eram inteligentes demais até para isso. Portanto, não houve surpresa verdadeira para Albus quando Gellert aproveitou-se daqueles instantes em que os dois apenas se olharam sem ter nada de mais a dizer e, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos frias, o beijou com força e cumplicidade.

Mas suas bochechas coraram assim mesmo.

—**x—**

Gellert também gostava dos cabelos dele. Dizia que eles tinham _cor de silêncio_. De todos os silêncios do mundo. Daquele que vinha antes das palavras ensaiadas e logo após os gestos impensados.

Um silêncio que sujava as mãos.

—**x—**

Muito tempo se passou desde o dia em que Ariana morreu e Gellert fugiu e não era culpa de ninguém e de todo mundo ao mesmo tempo. Desde que Aberforth perdeu o que restava da compostura. Quando nem o luto de suas roupas pôde esconder as manchas do sangue que lhe caíram do nariz quebrado.

Embora confessasse a si mesmo, quando pensava no assunto, que a pior parte foi passar aquela noite em claro, os olhos doloridos dos vasos dilatados, esperando por uma palavra amiga de consolo. Que nunca veio.

Nem quando precisou dela. Nem depois, no tarde demais, quando ele quis perdoá-lo e não viu por que fazê-lo.

—**x—**

"_Me mate_."

Deu-lhe as costas. Os longos cabelos caindo sobre os ombros enquanto caminhava para longe da única pessoa que realmente o compreendera na vida. Que vira a sua verdadeira cor.

Albus não ficou para ouvir o silêncio de Gellert manchar as paredes de Nurmengard.

**Fim  
**

**

* * *

Sobre a fic:** Originalmente escrita para responder a proposta do _VII Challenge Relâmpago_ do _Fórum Seis Vassouras_.

**Sobre o título:** A fic nasceu por causa dele. Vai dizer que não parece nome de romance contemporâneo que "não diz nada, mas é bonito"? xD

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Surto de uma tarde de domingo. Meio que estou pegando gosto por escrever o Dumbledore depois que ele revelou seu _dark side_ (e eu nem estou me referindo ao fato dele gostar do _bem maior_ xD), então, já viram. Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem-vindas.

**Uma coisa:** Fic sem betagem. Qualquer abobrinha, me avisem. :)


End file.
